


Prince Regent's Bride

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: Cute and Shy Angel [2]
Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Girlish looking Moses, Language, M/M, OOC, Protective Tuya, Sexual Tension, Shy Moses, Slash, implied cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moses is shock and happy at his mother’s words that she will allow Ramses to marry him even though there been others asking but finds most beneath her little cute and shy angel other than protective of him. She leaves the two alone so they can get adjusted to the idea they will be married which leads to something either of them been preparing for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Regent's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next part of the cute and shy Angel which I’m calling this dealing with a feminine looking Moses. This part is more when he’s a bit older and feelings stronger so several years passed already. Along with implications Tuya is protective of Moses as well.  
> Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. I just own the plot only. There is no money made off this fic.

"Ramses, I have thought about your request and I agree to let you to marry, Moses,” Tuya replies staring at her son who can stare open mouth before a huge grin appears making her smirk while Seti besides her stares as well since its rather well-known that she’s protective of Moses.

Sitting on one of the smaller thrones, Moses shifts in his seat a little as a dark cherry red blush springs upon his cheeks having not changed much from his preteen years of looking girlish but rather grown into them. His heart races seeing the look in Ramses’s eyes when they meet his own and looks away to stare at his mother. To say he’s shock and happy is an understatement He turns his attention back to facing Ramses now understanding when she ask him if he had to choose from the various suitors or anyone else he wishes to be with, he mention Ramses.

“Thank you,” Ramses said breathlessly, bowing his head in respect looking briefly at Moses in the eyes giving a small smile.

He smirks with amusement seeing the blush Moses has on his cheeks. ‘So cute much like that day you pranced around in the dress asking how do you look in it.’ He shakes the thought off seeing his parents standing up leaving the two new newly engaged brothers alone. Soon a tension overlaps them which stifle the room as the tension seems to have electricity running through it.

“It looks like we are to be married,” Ramses said trying to break the tension making Moses give a shy nod and he walks over to the smaller teen lifting his chin up to stare him into the eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you Moses.”

“I know it’s just I’m almost seventeen suns old now and father will soon announce you are the Prince Regent of the lands,” Moses blabs feeling really nervous.

Ramses runs his thumb on Moses’s lips humming softly. He answers huskily as the air around them thickens an heat bubbles through Ramses’s veins, “I know.”

Moses flushes finding the warmth wrap around him. He squirms in his seat squeezing his legs tighter as heat bubbles hotter in the pit of his stomach heading southward. Suddenly he is really away of the dress he’s wearing and how close Ramses is. He quickly glance down at Ramses seeing he’s now has a tent featuring makes him squeak out in embarrassment. He looks up into Ramses’s eyes finding them darker with desire and another emotion in their depths he’s not sure what it is yet.

He partshis lips about to make a sound when Ramses kisses him softly making his body become weak and tingling. He whimpers and whines as his arms goes around the strong broad shoulders and neck. Ramses tugs at him closer while he leans Moses more into his chair.

“My little Moses,” Ramses growls breathlessly moving a bit back as the need for air becomes a need for them. “My Bride, who still loves to wear dresses, much like the one you are wearing right now. Hm maybe it is a good thing you are.”  
  
Moses whines unable to think as Ramses’s fingers trails down his sides as the sexual tension grows even more hotter between them. He arches his back with a slow mew sound sending heat straight into Ramses’s harden cock. He wants to wait until the wedding night.

“Ramses,” Moses mews, he tugs at his older brother rubbing against him feeling more warmth and need going through him.

“I rather wait until our wedding night,” Ramses answers earning a growl and a hand reaching for him and rubs making him groan out. “It seems it won’t be after all. I guess a taste won’t hurt one bit.”

Moses whimpers seeing his brother undoing their lion clothes before lifting the dress up spreading his legs open. He throws his head back with a needy sound and gasp as a sharp pain shoots through him when Ramses thrust into him not even able to prep him as he would like. Many sensations and emotions goes through him. He whines out his brother’s name. He feels the heat and tightening in his balls as the urge to come on their chests and stomachs.

“Ramses I don’t know how longer,” Moses gasp arching up meeting every thrust with his own.

“I’ll catch you,” Ramses assures just as Moses comes screaming out his name and he sson follows.

Ramses not having the strength to pull out collapse over his brother panting trying to catch his breath and settles to look down at Moses who watches him under half lidded eyes. He drawls out, “so big or small, my bride since I’m to be the Prince Regent.

“What?” Moses questions frowning and settles more closer pushing Ramses more into him making the older one to growl feeling himself hardening again making a soft moan to slip out.

“The wedding Moses,” Ramses growls licking the shell of Moses’s ear making the smaller teen to shudder.

“No matter,” Moses replies feeling his eyes droop more and a yawn pass his lips. “Small. Love you Ramses.”

“Love you to, my Moses.”


End file.
